Blanc
by cinnamon hime
Summary: [Canon] Ketika tubuhnya 'diambil', Hakuei bertemu dengan Gyokuen di tempat yang serba putih.


Hakuei mencoba mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Pening yang ia rasakan belum sepenuhnya hilang. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah, dia berada di kapal yang sama dengan sang Raja Sindria. Memberikan akses penuh atas perbukitan Tenzan kepada pasukan kerajaan Sassan. Dia hanya ingin Hakuryuu selamat, meski dia harus mengotori tangannya dan memutuskan tali persaudaraan dengan Kouen dan sepupunya yang lain. Dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Hanya Hakuryuu yang tersisa. Ibunya sudah tiada.

Setelah usahanya untuk duduk berhasil, Hakuei mencoba menyisir sekitarnya. Matanya seketika terbelalak. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berhasil menghunus dadanya, menembus hingga punggung. Perasaan ngeri itu menjalar naik dan menambah sakit di kepalanya.

Putih.

Tidak ada apapun di sekitarnya. Hanya kehampaan berwarna putih. Awalnya dia kira ini hanyalah kabut yang begitu pekat. Namun ketika melihat ke bawah, yang dia temui juga hanya warna putih. Seharusnya ada kayu, lantai, atau paling tidak tanah, agar dia bisa yakin kalau saat ini memang dirinya tengah duduk. Tapi bukan begitu kenyataannya. Tempat ini tak berdasar.

Perasaan takut yang menyerangnya kian membesar. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah mulai menuruni wajahnya. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan: wadah logamnya menghilang.

"Ha-halo? Apa ada orang?" suaranya begitu gemetar saat mencoba berteriak. Walau tak yakin, tapi dia tetap ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya tak sedang sendirian. Tapi degupan jantungnya hanya bertambah kencang saat tidak ada jawaban terdengar.

Hakuei ingin menangis. Tapi tidak, jangan dulu. Dia tidak boleh menyerah sebelum berusaha. Akhirnya setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, kedua kakinya mampu berdiri. Rasa pening yang ia abaikan sepertinya juga perlahan menghilang. Pertama dia mencoba berjalan. Sambil berteriak lagi mencari jawaban. Dia tidak tahu arah mana yang dia tuju. Namun yang dia tahu pasti, bahwa dia tak boleh berbelok. Itu mungkin hanya akan membawanya terus berputar seperti lingkaran setan.

Lelah berjalan dan tak mendapat jawaban, Hakuei berlari. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Kakinya semakin sakit. Mungkin memakai sepatu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tempat dimana kakinya menapak benar-benar rata. Dan putih. Walaupun keadaan itu cukup membuatnya merinding ketakutan, tapi sepertinya melepas sepatu adalah hal yang cukup menguntungkan. Dan benar saja. Langkahnya terasa lebih baik, walaupun tiap kali dia menatap ke bawah dan tak menemukan dasar dari tempat ini perasaan takut kembali menjamahnya.

Hakuei masih berlari. Terus berlari. Tidak menyerong apalagi berbelok. Anehnya dia tak merasa haus sama sekali. Lelah? Ya, sedikit. Tapi menurutnya jalur yang ia tempuh sudah terlalu jauh untuk rasa lelah yang tak seberapa.

Tapi dia bosan. Dan takut. Tak jua menemukan ujung ataupun tepi dari tempat aneh ini. Dia berharap semuanya hanya mimpi dan segera bangun ketika menampar pipinya sendiri. Dia ingin segera sadar tak peduli di mana ia akan sadar nanti.

Hakuei benar-benar ketakutan.

Pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti. Dia menangis.

Banyak hal yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Pertama adalah adiknya, Hakuryuu. Satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang tersisa yang ia miliki saat ini. Kedua adalah Kekaisaran Kou. Walaupun dari dilemanya Hakuei lebih menyondong ke Hakuryuu, tapi bukan tak mungkin dia akan tak peduli dengan tanah airnya. Dan Kouen serta saudara-saudaranya. Tentu saja Hakuei bukan wanita berhati dingin. Kouen, biar bagaimanapun juga tetap saudaranya. Jujur saja, perang sipil ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya meledak. Dia benar-benar dihadapkan pada situasi rumit. Akal dan perasaannya sama-sama berebut untuk mendominasi.

Terakhir, Hakuei memikirkan ibunya.

Tidak peduli apakah wanita itu licik, tidak peduli apakah wanita itu telah menyebabkan begitu banyak kerusakan di dunia, Ren Gyokuen tetaplah ibunya. Orang yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Orang yang membuatnya ada, mampu bernafas, mampu merasa dicintai dan mencintai, mampu merasakan kasih sayang, dan mampu merasakan kehilangan.

Ya. Sudah dikatakan bahwa Hakuei bukanlah wanita berhati dingin. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa memadamkan api dendam Hakuryuu karena dia tak melihat kematian ayahnya, Hakuyuu, dan Hakuren secara langsung. Dia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ibunya hingga berbuat seperti itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membencinya seperti yang dilakukan Hakuryuu. Biar bagaimanapun, Hakuei tetap merasa bukan ibunya yang telah melakukan semua itu. Entah mengapa sejak dulu dia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin ibunya telah dimanfaatkan oleh pihak tertentu—Al-Thamen.

Lengan bajunya sudah basah di sana sini. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli seberapa lama dia menangis. Hingga sesuatu terasa melintas di dekat telinganya. Spontan, Hakuei mengangkat kepalanya dan berputar mengikuti jalur benda itu.

Sebuah burung kecil berwarna putih keemasan.

Benda itu bercahaya. Dan terbang semakin jauh ke belakang. Dia tidak yakin. Tapi rasanya dia pernah melihat hal semacam itu. Benar. Itu adalah _rukh_.

Secercah harapan memenuhi hatinya. Jika dia bisa melihat rukh, itu berarti ada orang lain di sini. Jika tebakannya benar, pasti itu adalah seorang magi. Karena dia adalah goi, jelas dia tidak akan melihat rukh tanpa seorang magi menggunakan sihirnya. Antara Aladdin, Judal, Yunan, dan Titus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Pasti ada salah satu dari empat orang itu yang saat ini juga berada di sini. Hakuei tidak peduli siapa orangnya. Yang jelas saat ini dia harus berlari mengejar sumber rukh itu.

Langkahnya semakin kencang dan kencang ketika rukh-rukh itu semakin banyak. Hakuei merasa sedikit lega. Dia tak peduli akan apapun saat ini. Yang jelas dia harus bertemu orang itu.

Dari jauh matanya telah menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk dengan damai. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Hakuei belum bisa menyimpulkan apakah itu Aladdin, Judal, Yunan, atau Titus. Tapi firasatnya berkata bahwa dia sangat mengenal orang ini.

Kelegaan dan harapan Hakuei seketika berubah menjadi ketakutan kembali. Tidak, lebih tepatnya saat ini dia tengah berdebar-debar. Sosok yang ia lihat semakin jelas. Walaupun dia tengah membelakangi Hakuei, tapi Hakuei sepertinya tahu siapa orang ini. Langkahnya perlahan menjadi semakin pelan. Dari berlari menjadi berjalan. Kekuatan dari harapan tadi tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana.

Matanya tak berkedip menatap setelan pakaian khas keluarga Kerajaan Kou itu. Pakaian yang melekat pada sosok yang tengah membelakanginya saat ini. Orang itu mengangkat tangannya. Memberikan tempat bertengger bagi sebuah rukh. Dan Hakuei melihat jari telunjuk orang itu tengah dihinggapi salah satunya.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Firasatnya benar. Dia mengenalnya. Orang ini. Hakuei benar-benar mengenalnya. Susah payah dia kumpulkan suaranya dan mencoba membuka mulut.

"H—Ha— _Haha-ue_?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar dan tercekat. Orang yang membelakanginya terlihat terkejut. Seketika orang itu berbalik. Matanya nampak melebar, tak kalah kaget dengan Hakuei. Wajahnya terlihat begitu keibuan dan tak ada aura gelap sama sekali padanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan _Ren Gyokuen_ yang _selama_ _ini_ menjadi ibunya. Tapi wajah yang mereka miliki benar-benar serupa. Bahkan Hakuei yakin kalau itu memang ibunya. Hanya saja aura keduanya sangat bertolak belakang.

Dan sepertinya wanita itu tak kalah gemetar. Bibirnya terlihat begitu ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ada jeda beberapa detik atau bahkan menit. Wanita di hadapannya terlihat tengah memperhatikan wajah Hakuei lamat-lamat, seolah memastikan sesuatu sebelum mengucapkannya.

"H—Hakuei?"

Bahkan nada bicaranya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Ren Gyokuen yang selama ini dia kenal. Ah, tunggu. Ibunya telah meninggal. Jadi siapa sebenarnya orang di hadapannya ini?

Mereka berdua mematung. Tak ada jawaban dari Hakuei. Mata mereka saling menatap, berusaha mengenali satu sama lain. Tapi _Gyokuen_ sepertinya mampu menguasai diri terlebih dahulu. "K-kau benar Hakuei? Ren Hakuei?"

Hakuei merasa seluruh tubuhnya dialiri listrik. Dan tanpa sadar dia pun mengucapkan hal yang hampir sama. "H— _Haha-ue_? Ta-tapi ini tidak mungkin. Anda… lalu Hakuryuu…" kepalanya terasa berputar. Keadaan benar-benar membingungkan. Gyokuen sudah mati, begitu kabar yang diterima Hakuei sampai sekarang. Dia tidak meragukannya karena kabar itu berujung pada perang sipil yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Tapi apa maksudnya ini? Dia mendapati Gyokuen berada di hadapannya. Apa mungkin Hakuei juga sudah meninggal? Tapi kenapa?

Pandangan Gyokuen terlihat menyendu begitu nama Hakuryuu disebut. Wanita itu menunduk dalam. "Hakuryuu, ya?"

Hakuei langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Atmosfernya berubah. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya perasaan gelap. Malah nada suara Gyokuen terdengar begitu sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini."

Hakuei membisu. Gyokuen bilang, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini? "A-apa maksudmu, _Haha-ue_?"

"Aku sudah berada di sini dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Penuturan Gyokuen benar-benar membuat pikiran Hakuei semakin kemalut. Apa artinya? Jadi selama ini bukan ibunya yang menjadi ketua Al-Thamen—seperti yang dikatakan Hakuryuu? Apa artinya dugaannya benar?

Butuh beberapa waktu, tapi akhirnya kakinya melangkah mendekat. Membuat Gyokuen mengangkat kepalanya kembali. " _Haha-ue_ , maukah anda menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya Hakuei dengan penuh hormat setelah mengumpulkan segenap akal sehat dan keberaniannya.

Gyokuen terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tatapan sendunya menghilang. Dan wanita itu tersenyum, layaknya seorang ibu yang berhati hangat. "Kemari, duduklah bersamaku. Walaupun kupikir ini bukan cerita yang bagus," tuturnya.

Hakuei merasa hatinya dililit sesuatu. Selama ini dia sudah hampir lupa seperti apa sifat ibunya sebelum _insiden_ _itu_. Tapi bertemu dengan Gyokuen di sini sepertinya perlahan mengembalikan ingatannya.

Layaknya seorang putri pada umumnya, Hakuei menuruti perintah ibunya dengan patuh. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Rukh masih beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Hakuei merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya perlahan. Dia tidak yakin apa itu. Selama ini jika berada di dekat _ibunya di Kekaisaran Kou_ , yang dia rasakan hanyalah atmosfer dingin yang menusuk.

"Yah… aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Hakuei. Dan kau, sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang begitu cantik sekarang."

Hakuei merasa orang ini ibunya dan bukan ibunya di saat yang bersamaan. " _Haha-ue_ , sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi kepada Anda? Dan tempat apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"A-anda tidak tahu?"

"Saat itu tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Ketika terbangun aku sudah berada di sini." _Sama seperti yang kualami,_ batin Hakuei.

"Aku berjalan kesana-kemari. Aku mencari apapun di segala arah yang tidak berwarna putih. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku terjebak di sini dalam waktu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama. Hingga…"

"Hingga?"

"Hingga suatu saat mataku menangkap cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan berwarna putih kekuningan. Hampir sama seperti kumpulan benda ini," lanjutnya sembari membiarkan sebuah rukh kembali bertengger di telunjuknya. "Aku mencoba menggapai benda itu. Ketika aku berhasil, aku disapa oleh sebuah pemandangan yang membuat jantungku hampir meloncat keluar."

"Boleh aku bertanya, pemandangan apa itu?"

"Hakuryuu," Hakuei merasa tenggorokannya kembali tercekat ketika Gyokuen menggantung kalimatnya. "Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ada bekas luka bakar di sekitar mata kirinya. Lalu…" Gyokuen tidak terlihat sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia segera membungkam mulutnya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Hakuei jadi merasa bersalah karena memintanya untuk bercerita. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Segera dia menghampiri dan mengelus punggung Gyokuen. Dia tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat kekuatan untuk berani berbuat seperti itu. Hanya saja tubuhnya serasa bergerak sendiri. " _Haha-ue_ , Anda baik-baik saja?"

Butuh waktu bagi Gyokuen agar kembali tenang. Dia memberikan anggukan kecil kepada Hakuei sebagai jawaban sementara. "Ha-Hakuryuu… dia terlihat begitu marah, dan mengarahkan pedang kepadaku. Seolah dia hendak memenggal kepalaku."

Sekujur tubuh Hakuei menegang. Dia tahu memang seperti itu kejadiannya—Hakuryuu menebas kepala ibunya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu ibunya di tempat seperti ini dan mendengarkan kisah ini dari sudut pandangnya.

"Aku juga sempat menangkap sesosok penyihir. Kupikir itu Judal. Mereka punya rambut dan mata yang sama. Tapi kurasa dia juga membenciku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tidak ada hal yang jelas sampai akhirnya mata pedang Hakuryuu hampir menyentuh leherku. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang membawaku ke tempat ini kembali. Dan sekali lagi, aku berada di sini."

Sepertinya itu mengakhiri ceritanya. Hakuei terlihat berusaha mencernanya dengan baik. Gyokuen yang ini tidak tahu bagaimana Hakuryuu mendapatkan luka bakar itu. Jangan-jangan benar yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Gyokuen yang berada di Kekaisaran Kou memang bukan ibunya.

"Hakuei, bagaimana caramu kemari?" tanya ibunya setelah keheningan merayap di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku… mengalami sakit kepala yang sama dengan Anda. Dan aku terbangun dengan penuh ketakutan. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Anda."

Gyokuen memegang tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Hakuei sedikit terjingkat. Pasalnya Gyokuen yang selama ini dia kenal bukanlah sosok ibu yang seperti ini. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. "Hakuei," panggil ibunya. "Sepertinya aku punya sebuah pemikiran untuk masalah ini."

"Apa maksud anda, _Haha-ue_?"

Mata Gyokuen yang keibuan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Alisnya sedikit bertaut. "Kau tahu, terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih seorang gadis belia. Hakuryuu masihlah seorang anak-anak. Lalu saat aku bertemu dengan kalian lagi, keadaan sudah sangat berubah." Ada jeda beberapa detik. "Kurasa seseorang telah mengambil alih tubuhku. Dan itu bukan untuk waktu yang singkat."

Hakuei merasa setuju dengannya. Ya. Inilah ibunya. Ren Gyokuen yang asli. Orang yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Hakuei tahu, ibunya memang bukan manusia keji. Tidak mungkin ibunya membunuh ayah dan kedua kakaknya sendiri. Mengenai tubuhnya yang diambil alih orang lain, Hakuei tidak merasa itu tidak punya penjelasan. Di dunia mereka ada begitu banyak penyihir. Bisa jadi itu adalah salah satu karya seni mereka. Dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi siapa yang tega melakukan itu pada ibunya.

"Hakuei, apa kau ingat kejadian penting apa saja yang telah terjadi semenjak aku pergi? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, apa kau sadar ketika aku _pergi_? Dan apa saja peristiwa penting yang terjadi selama itu?"

Hakuei merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk yang kesekian kali. Ada begitu banyak dan dia tidak yakin bagaimana cara memberitahukannya. "Aku… tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, _Haha-ue_ ," jawabnya sambil menunduk dalam dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk terburu-buru. Oh, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan teoriku tadi terlebih dahulu." Hakuei mengangguk setuju.

"Setelah orang itu mengambil alih tubuhku dan _menyingkirkan_ jiwaku seperti ini, aku yakin dia telah berbuat sesuatu yang cukup mempengaruhi sekitarnya. Melihat Hakuryuu yang menatapku dengan jijik dan penuh kebencian, kurasa itu adalah salah satu dampaknya. Aku terus memikirkan hal ini setelah kembali ke sini," Gyokuen mengambil jeda dengan menghela nafas. "Lalu saat melihatmu, Hakuei, aku takut tubuhmu saat ini mengalami apa yang aku alami."

Sekali lagi jantung Hakuei terasa ditarik dari luar. Ketakutannya tak juga ingin beranjak walau sebisa mungkin dia mencoba berpikiran positif. "Ta-tapi… Hakuryuu… Hakuryuu sudah membunuhnya bersama dengan tubuh Anda. Ja-jadi…"

"Hakuei," Gyokuen mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hakuei. "Jika dia benar-benar sudah lenyap. Lantas kenapa kau bisa menemuiku?"

 ** _Fin_**

A/N: Ini efek baca spoiler chapter 282 kemarin. Dan yah, sebenernya aku punya headcanon ini sejak Alma Toran arc berakhir. Menurutku emang **Arba yang di dunia ciptaannya Solomon** itu cuma sekedar perwujudan kesadaran dari **Arba yang udah disegel**. Jadi dia _butuh wadah (tubuh manusia) buat bertindak_. Dan salah satu korbannya adalah Gyokuen. Istilahnya dirasukin(?). Waktu Gyokuen mau dipenggal Hakuryuu itu menurutku juga Arba menghilang sejenak. Dan waktu Arba masuk ke Hakuei… /badumtssss/

Ah… fanfic yang bener-bener dibikin dalam dua jam pasca kepanikan ulangan fisika dan tanpa review. Mohon maaf bilamana ada bahasa yang rada _nggacle_. TTwTT update telat karena kemarin ffn gak bisa dibuka dari laptopku gak tau kenapa. Oh iya. Blanc artinya putih. French. Yah, ceritanya gak tau mau kasih judul apa x'D

RnR? Btw mau debat berapa kalipun Magi tetep punya Ms. Shinobu Ohtaka.


End file.
